United States Of America
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States, is a country composed of 50 states with a total population of 330 million people. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. Forty-eight states and the capital's federal district are contiguous in North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The State of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine official time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United States make it one of the world's 17 most diverse countries. European colonization began in the 1500s (400s-300s BH). The United States emerged from the thirteen British colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the French and Indian War of 1754-1763 (203-194 BH) led to the American Revolution and subsequent Declaration of Independence in 1776 (181 BH). The war ended in 1783 (174 BH) with the United States becoming the first country to gain independence from a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788 (169 BH), with the first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, being ratified in 1791 (166 BH) to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 1800s (150s-50s BH), acquiring new territories, displacing Native American tribes, and gradually admitting new states until it spanned the continent by 1848 (109 BH). During the second half of the 19th century, the Civil War led to the abolition of slavery. By the end of the century, the United States had extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy, driven in large part by the Industrial Revolution, began to soar. The U.S invention of the airplane in 1903 (54 BH) had spread to almost every nation in the world by the end of the 20th century CE (44 AC). The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. Sweeping civil rights legislation, notably the Civil Rights Act of 1964, the Voting Rights Act of 1965 and the Fair Housing Act of 1968, outlawed discrimination based on race or color. During the Cold War, the United States and the Soviet Union competed in the Space Race, culminating with the 1969 (13 AC) U.S. Moon landing. The end of the Cold War and the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991 left the United States as the world's sole superpower. In 2010 (54 AC), the U.S company SpaceX became the first private organization in the world to successfully launch, land, and reuse a large spacecraft: The Falcon 9 rocket. The United States is the world's oldest surviving federation. It is a federal republic and a representative democracy. The United States is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, Organization of American States (OAS), and other international organizations. The United States is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and second-largest economy by PPP, accounting for approximately a quarter of global GDP. The U.S. economy is largely post-industrial, characterized by the dominance of services and knowledge-based activities, and the manufacturing sector remains the second-largest in the world. The United States has been the world's largest largest exporter of oil and gas since 2018 (62 AC). Although its population is only 4% of the world total, the U.S. holds 31% of the total wealth in the world, the largest share of global wealth concentrated in a single country. Despite wide income and wealth disparities, the United States continues to rank very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, human development, per capital GDP, and worker productivity. The United States is the foremost military power in the world, making up a third of global military spending, and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. LOTM History Several fictional stories have occurred in this country, including but most likely not limited to: * Pocahontas (1607) * The Patriot (1776) * Song Of The South (1881) * Home On The Range (1894) * Balto (1925) * The Princess And The Frog (1926) * Baccano! (1930) * King Kong (1933) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * The Incredibles (1962) * The Incredibles 2 (1962) * The Love Bug (1969) * The Rescuers (1975) * The Fox & The Hound (1981) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Brave Little Toaster (1989) * Toy Story (1995) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Madagascar (2005) * Bolt (2008) * Up (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Rango (2011) * Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) * Inside Out (2015) * The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life Of Pets 2 (2016) * Big Hero 6 (2032) * Meet The Robinsons (2037) Category:Worlds and Places Category:Real Places Category:Worlds and Places in the Ultimate Story